1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved messaging systems and in particular to improved filing of electronic messages within messaging systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to filtering the folders in a filing system to present the user with a suggested selection of folders for filing a particular electronic message.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of electronic mail (e-mail) and other electronic messaging and communications, such as instant messaging, has expanded rapidly over the last few years. Typically, an e-mail application, such as Lotus Notes, provides a user interface between the user and an e-mail server that sends and receives e-mail via a network, such as the Internet.
E-mails, like other data files, often need to be categorized and filed for later retrieval. Thus, many e-mail applications will include a directory structure of files for storing e-mails. Users are typically enabled to add and name folders within the directory structure and then move e-mails into the different folders.
A disadvantage of current e-mail filing systems is that as the number of folders in a directory structure increases, more and more time is required for a user to locate a particular folder and select to place an e-mail in that folder. Further, a disadvantage of current e-mail filing systems is that a user must take time to determine which folder to place an e-mail in. A user may have multiple folders that an email could potentially be placed in or may need to create a new folder to store the e-mail. Either way, eventually, filing the e-mail away in a folder may become so time consuming that any benefit of later locating the e-mail by its folder location is diminished.
In addition to e-mail, other types of electronic messaging can be saved and filed. For example, a participant in an instant messaging session may save and file the session. However, just as e-mail filing systems are currently limited, so are filing systems for other types of electronic messaging where locating the appropriate filing folder can be time consuming.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, there is a need for a method, system, and program for automating the folder creation and filing process for e-mail and other electronic messages. In particular, there is a need for a method, system, and program for automatic location and presentation of suggested folders for filing a particular electronic message. Further, there is a need for a method, system, and program for automatic creation of a folder and filing an electronic message in the newly created folder based on a folder name suggestion by the sender of the electronic message.